Huoxing
Summary Huoxing (火行), based on the corresponding WǔXíng phase of fire, is the elemental god of fire as well as the conceptual embodiment of energy, hatred, and resolve based on its corresponding Zàng-Fǔ (脏腑) network qualities of passion, intensity, and hate. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A. 5-C with World Ignition | 4-B | 2-A Name: Li Ran'Shao of Fire | Vermillion Bird of the South | Fire Lord Huoxing Origin: Feiyangverse Gender: Male | Genderless | Genderless Age: As old as the concepts that he embodies. Classification: Mortal manifestation | Sì Xiàng spirit | Elemental god of fire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, 8, and 9: Will always exist and can always resurrect from any location hotter than 600K. Is a mortal manifestation of Fire Lord Huoxing), Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly with the assistance of Huoxing), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, gradual Existence Erasure and Transmutation via 尘归尘 - Ashes to Ashes (Can reduce any form of matter as well as souls and memories to ash even in a way that defies logic), Life Manipulation (Can create living constructs of fire and magma that possess Inorganic Physiology and Elemental Intangibility), Aura, minor Physics Manipulation (Burned down an emancipation grid and energy shields. Can burn down any form of matter to ash even in a way that defies the laws of physics), Non-Physical Interaction, Shapeshifting, Teleportation (Can warp through pools of lava), Portal Creation, Resurrection with the aid of Huoxing, Energy Manipulation, Rage Power, Reactive Evolution gains power within higher temperatures, Memory Manipulation (Anything reduced to ash by Li Ran'Shao will be erased from everyone's memories), Soul Manipulation (Li Ran'Shao's fire will burn down the soul of the victim), Enhanced Senses, Plot Manipulation due to Freak Occurrence, Extrasensory Perception, Earth Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation with World Ignition, can light empty space on fire. Resistance to extremely high temperatures, Water Manipulation, and Air Manipulation | All previous but at a much higher degree, | All previous minus Immortality (Type 9) but at a far greater degree, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Power Bestowal, Resurrection | All previous Attack Potency: Continent level, Planet level via World Ignition | Solar System level | Multiverse level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with FTL+ reaction speed | ' 'Lifting Strength: Class Z (Can lift an entire planet's surface and mantle worth of magma) | Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class, Planet Class via World Ignition | Solar System Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Continent level | Solar System level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Hundreds of meters normally, Planetary via World Ignition | Universal | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 火 - Fire: Li Ran'Shao's most notable quality as an avatar of Fire Lord Huoxing allows him to freely manipulate any form of fire, magma, and heat in general, Ran'Shao can cause anything within a 250 meter radius around him to spontaneously combust or catch on fire and will passively gain more powerful as he is exposed to higher temperatures. Ran'Shao possesses a 300 meter wide aura where everything within this aura is super-heated to 1800K, this range is extended to 2000 meters and is only active for 24 hours after he uses World Ignition. Ran'Shao has also expressed the ability to create living constructs of fire and magma and can warp and teleport through pools of magma with temperatures higher than 600K. Hydrae Vermillion can utilize this quality at a range that encompasses the entirety of a given universe at a temperature up to 10^20K and can activate or deactivate this quality at will. 尘归尘 - Ashes to Ashes: The act of burning something down is akin to the act of destroying or erasing something from view or memory. Ran'Shao's fire will regard anything as a form of fuel, whether it be any form of matter, souls, and memories, all will be reduced to ash even in a way that defies logic, such as within an environment without oxygen. Ran'Shao can also specifically burn down memories or souls and anything that Ran'Shao physically burns down with fire will be burned to an ash, be erased from everyone's memories, and will have their souls destroyed. Fires can also light empty space and create what seem to be floating balls of fire, though his fire can not burn down the fabric of space and time but can still spread. This quality is not prevalent within any constructs of fire or magma created by Ran'Shao nor within his aura. Due to this quality, Ran'Shao's fire can not be extinguished using water, or eliminating exposure to oxygen. World Ignition: Li Ran'Shao's most destructive technique in which he gradually heats a given environment, potentially up to the size of an entire planet around the size of Earth, to 8000K while causing numerous volcanoes to rise and erupt across the planet's surface. When the surface of the planet is reduced to a vast expanse of molten rock, Ran'Shao will gradually accelerate to flow of magma opposite to the planet's rotation at a speed up to 200 km/s. Freak Occurrence: A quality that states: "There are things that have not happened, did not happen, and will not happen" to describe certain things that simply have not and will not happen to a specific individual through what seems to be sheer coincidence. At a certain point in time within an individual's lifetime, they will come to know of their specific "Freak Occurrence" and will know of the specific thing that will never occur in their time of existence. These qualities are not tied to a specific resistance and numerous individuals have been noted to have the ability to make their "Freak Occurrence" happen but the fact that no individual has, will, or is determined to perform it is also due to Freak Occurrence. Although it is very easy for them to do so, the timeline will continue to write itself so that it will never happen. Wu Yan Zhang Qi (乌烟瘴气: Pandemonium): Key: Li Ran'Shao | Vermillion | Huoxing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: